Hotline Bling
by waffleham
Summary: You make me feel like I did you wrong Going places where you don't belong Ever since I left the city, you


"Natsu…! I'm-" he cut her off by enclosing his lips over hers. At the moment they were both in the throes of passion, twisting sheets, sweating from their vigorous activity.

Lifting her legs over his shoulders, he reached deeper and finding that spot within her, he climaxed. The blonde soon followed, feeling him pounding her deepest parts, her head turned to the side in a silent scream as she came.

As they came down from their high, she snuggled the blanket closer to them.

It was moments like now that Lucy treasured, the times where she could cuddle and be beside his warmth, if only for a little.

Not even a minute later, the warmth left her as he started rummaging for his clothes and she heard the buckling of his pants. He walked out, turning around to face her as he opened the door, sending a soft sad smile.

"See ya next time."

The blonde sat up in her bed to get a proper look at him, one look at him and you couldn't even tell that he was banging her before. Looking at his soft smile, she saw his eyes swimming with what she thought was guilt and a depressed tone, although the sadness in his eyes wasn't uncommon these days.

"Yeah…."

The door clicked shut and Lucy Heartfilia was left, cold and alone.

She met him when she was the new kid at school, he helped her fit in, gave her a family. They were always seen together during their high school years, always seen as the best of friends, with the occasional taunts and bets thrown in about them dating.

But Natsu wasn't looking for a relationship.

It was in their late high school years when they started this…. relationship, he always told her that what they had, wasn't a relationship, turning red at any mention. He came to her for comfort, they had similar backgrounds.

She couldn't deny it, she knew she had to get out of this….. thing, they had, despite the fact she wanted more. She had fallen for him before they started this and to this day, she still loves him. He gave her a family, friends, made her welcome, and physically loved her.

Back then, his eyes were so bright and unbridled with curiosity, coupled with his fanged grin that he always gave her, she found a home in him.

Even though she knew what they had wasn't healthy, she couldn't bring herself to quit or talk to him about it. Every time she brought it up, she would look into his eyes, seeing lust and primal desire or he would look sad and hurt. She couldn't help it, having the one you love, look at you like that…..

It was worse, with her being a romanticist, she could never leave him, these overpowering feelings for him were ruining her. She was always pining for a relationship before him and he gave her one, although it wasn't what she really wanted, she was content because it was him.

Even if she wasn't in love with him, she would still be quite reluctant to leave him. He would usually call or leave a message on her cell phone and would come later to "relieve stress" as he calls it.

His current situation wasn't that bad, but he still had his own internal demons along with his short temper. Without parents and working several jobs to pay his bills, Lucy felt where he was coming from. She still had her father but he was cold and distant, so she chose to be independent and working, away from him. She knew her time was running out, her father would call her up, deeming that she's had enough independence, only to send her off to someone she didn't love-someone that wasn't Natsu.

With a sigh, she got up and headed for her cell phone somewhere in her living room, the familiar incessant melody holding her attention, while absentmindedly thinking of a pink haired man with a fanged grin that caused her legs to shake on the way.

Finally across her apartment in the nude, she reached for her phone, feeling the familiar cold touch as she placed it to her ear.

"It's time, daughter."

With a shaky exhale, she unconsciously gripped her phone tighter.

"I'll be there soon father."

Although she knew it was inevitable, she would still miss her home, family, and most of all, Natsu. On another side, she was somewhat glad this happened, thankful that she didn't have to talk to him again about their relationship and just leave it and him. It would probably hurt him and a small part of her, but she had to leave.

Going back to her room, she contemplated a quick shower but decided against it.

 _The sooner I'm out, the better._

Pulling on a hoodie over her golden hair and jumping into some skinny jeans, she reached into her closet for her pre packed suitcase and she was off to see her father.

He didn't even know how it started, after their one drunk party mishap, he wanted to continue, to keep it going and mark her as his as often as he could. He felt better with her, mainly because he loved her. He knew what he was doing to her was unfair, especially when he always dodged the topic, she deserved better, he knew. He never took a step forward because he wanted more, more which he couldn't provide her with. To him, she was a goddess, an angel, a blessing in disguise, she didn't really have a reason to stay in this relationship, and yet, _she stayed_.

Her golden locks that framed her petite face, with big joyful eyes, and a billion dollar smile, men always gave her looks and flocked to her, making him more possessive over the years, more reluctant to let go of what they had.

"Excuse me?"

 _Ah shit._

Sighing, the male got back to working on his orders.

"... yeah. A caramel frappe?"

It'd be a while until he could work things out with her.


End file.
